Forbidden Stranger
by elwoodluver00034
Summary: AU What happens when sex gets in the way of a relationship? Will knew loves bloom from it? COME SEE! R&R! WARNING! some sexual content in ch.1 ENJOY! PJ fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

Summary: What happens when sex gets in the way of a relationship? Will knew loves bloom from it? COME SEE! R&R!

A/N: Hey everyone! This is obviously a new story and if you would like for me to continue please review and tell me. Remember… the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update. And for those of you who read ch.1 of A Stolen Love I'll be updating that this weekend (hopefully). So don't worry, I haven't given up on it! And for those of you who read Double Date or Don't Wanna Let Go I'll be updating those this weekend as well (hopefully again. School is being really evil plus I have a lot planned. I might get one story updated or two or maybe all but I doubt it). BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE! It means a lot to me.

And I want to make a shout out to my favorite reviewer and writer on this site superfan24. Your story Baby On the Brains was the first story I reviewed and your newest story Capeside Correctional Facility is my favorite. And thanks for helping me with this story. I really appreciated the advice.

And without further ado I give you… Forbidden Stranger. ENJOY! -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.1 – Never Ready

She was in his room. Just sitting… waiting. Waiting for that inevitable moment that _had_ to happen. He told her that everyone needed to do it… and that they need to do it now. And what might you ask is this thing that he was pressuring on her?

Sex. Sex plain and simple. He kept bugging her about it and she finally gave in. She was nervous though. She was still a virgin and was really afraid. She knew that she didn't love him… well not in the way that he wanted. She knew that this was a mistake but she didn't want to upset him. She hated to upset him. She didn't want to let him down again. She always did about different random things and knew that this could ruin everything… everything they had worked to build and wasn't willing to give that up because she was too afraid to have sex.

She was sitting on his bed when he entered the room again. He eyed her cautiously. He knew that she wasn't ready but he didn't care anymore… they had been together for more than a year and still hadn't done it yet. It was long enough. He was ready and wanted it. He lifted his hand to indicate his reason for leaving the room.

"Condom."

He looked at her and could see her squirm under his gaze. He knew she didn't want to do this but he didn't care… it wasn't all about her. She has to please him once in a while.

She looked up at him and let it all sink in. They were really going to do it. After she had told him countless times that she wasn't ready… they were really going to have sex. She was nervous and scared and _definitely_ not ready. But she knew she had too. There was no way out… no way…

"Oh…"

She dropped her gaze from his and began to distract herself by trying to see all the different colored strands on his carpet… anything to stall a little bit longer. He saw this and placed the condom on the nightstand and sat down next to her. He began to caress her arms and smell her hair.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You don't have to worry. Just go with it…"

His words became shorter and softer as he moved his lips to her neck. She squirmed under his touch but didn't move. She just stayed there and let him touch her in places no one else ever had. She just shut her mouth and 'went with it'.

He began to take her shirt off and he felt her try to brush him off but then refrain and sit still again… allowing him to undress her. Once he got it off he began to be more intricate with his touches and she had began to have misty eyes. She wanted him to stop so badly… but she didn't dare say anything. Tears started to roll down her face as he slid her pants off her body and again began to touch her more intimately than before. She tried to hold back her whimpers as he kept touching her… kissing her… smelling her…

They had gotten to the point where the condom was on and he was ready for that moment... that moment when everything changed. He saw her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes begging him to stop but he didn't do anything about it. It was his turn to get something _he_ wanted… _his_ turn…

He moved into her and saw the tears flow down her eyes faster and faster. He saw her bite her lower lip trying to hold back her moans of pain. He began to move inside her and closed his eyes… just reveling in the glory of this moment. She saw his eyes close and knew this was wrong. He didn't even say 'don't worry… everything will be okay… I'm here… _I love you_…'. At that moment she knew that he didn't care about her. He just cared about getting a taste of her body. Which she didn't even put up a fight getting to. She felt dirty… she felt used… she felt _wrong_.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him up. Trying to get him to move off her. He just kept going… harder and harder… hurting her more and more. She pushed harder on him until he finally opened his eyes to see that the pushing wasn't because of her pleasure… but because of her suffering. He quickly stopped moving and gave her a confused look as she pushed him off and out of her completely giving her room to put as much of her scattered clothes on as possible. She raced out of his house never looking back… not for a second. She heard him scream to her but didn't turn around… she didn't want to look at him ever again.

Unfortunately she was so eager to leave she didn't get any of her things. All she managed to do was get her pants on put her bra back on a put her shirt over her arms. Her shirt wasn't even buttoned… it was open to let the world she her bruised breasts under her skimpy bra. It was probably 1 in the morning so everything was dark and closed up. She made her way down the street as the streetlight burned out.

"Great…"

She muttered as she was trying to subside the tears flowing from her eyes. She was walking so fast that she didn't even see the divot in the ground calling to her foot to step into. She did and fell to the ground. She cried out in pain as she looked down to her foot. Clad only in flip-flops. She could see the blood start to pour out of her foot as she tried to get up. She put her weight on her other foot as she tried to walk. The instant her injured foot hit the ground she was down. _Yup… definitely sprained…_ she thought to herself as she ran over the irony of the situation over and over in her head.

She couldn't walk and she didn't have any way of contacting anyone. _Perfect… just perfect…_ she wasn't in the mood for this and didn't want to stay out here all night but it looked like she had no choice.

She began to settle herself into the ground as she heard footsteps coming her way. She heard them quicken as they got closer and closer. Probably because they saw her on the ground with a bloody foot and half naked. She looked up at the figure but couldn't make it out because the lack of light. Eventually her vision cleared and she made it out to be a man… a man her age maybe. She couldn't quite tell. He was just looking at her in awe and shock.

"Are… are you okay?"

He said this slowly and carefully… it made her feel safe. She nodded as he placed a hand on her foot. She winced in pain and he quickly moved it away. He had to get her to a hospital as soon as possible.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital. Is that okay?"

She contemplated this for a while. She didn't know this guy. And who knows what he thought of her. I mean the half naked didn't do well for her image. She looked at him thinking… then she remembered _him_… him on top of her kissing her… touching her… _using_ her. She didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to be used again. She didn't want to let anyone help her because all they would do in the end is leave or treat her like crap. She didn't want to risk that again. She could see herself really getting attached to this guy if he let her. She didn't want that to happen. She _couldn't_ let that happen.

"No. That's not okay. I don't want you to help me. All I want you to do is keep walking and forget you ever saw me here."

He was taken aback by her words. He couldn't figure out why she would say something like that. Judging by her condition something bad had gone down that night and she couldn't be alone. She needed someone… and he would be sure that that someone was him.

"Why would you want me to do that? All I want to do is help you."

"Because you'll just end up leaving me! Just like everyone else…"

She looked away from him as fresh tears made their way to her eyes.

"My mom… my dad… and now…"

She couldn't keep going… it was all too fresh in her memory.

"Please. Let me help you."

"NO!"

He flinched a little when she yelled but quickly went back to being calm and collected.

"Well I'm not leaving you here."

She looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. This was a good sign… he wasn't giving up on her. He wasn't going to let her push him away. He wasn't going to leave. She still had her doubts but was willing to put them aside tonight. But just tonight… tomorrow she would go back to pushing him right back out of her life… just as fast as he had pushed his way in.

"Okay…"

She whispered as she nodded and held her hand out to him as he grabbed it. He pulled her up and put one hand under her legs and one under her back and carried her. She put her arms around him and closed her eyes. She inhaled his smell and smiled content. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. Like no other had.

He looked down at her and smiled. He decided that now wouldn't be a good time for small talk but he had to know her name. If he never saw her again after this he would be happy… just knowing that he knew this beautiful woman's name.

"I know that this is completely off subject but could I ask what your name is?"

She quickly shot her head up at the sound of his voice and smiled as she rested her head back into his chest as she sighed…

"Joey… my name's Joey."

There was a silence and Joey became anxious to know this mystery man's name. She had to know who had saved her life (figuratively and literally).

"And what is your name mystery man?"

She smirked when she felt his chest vibrate. She made him laugh… she got a warm feeling all over at the sensation.

"Pacey… Pacey J. Witter."

Joey moved her head away from his chest once more and looked into his eyes.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Pacey J. Witter."

She giggled and saw him grin back at her. Little did she know that the reason he was smiling was because of the way he made her feel when she smiled. They had only known each other less than 10 minutes and already he felt like he had a connection with her stronger than any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love some constructive criticism and also if you have any questions I would love to answer them next chapter! THANK YOU!


End file.
